


[CRONOLOGÍA] Despite everything, it's still not you

by MatosaurusRex



Series: Despite everything, it's still not you [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatosaurusRex/pseuds/MatosaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRONOLOGÍA DE LA SAGA, ERES INVITADO A LEERLA POR SI EMPIEZAS CON ELLA. HAY ONE-SHOTS QUE SE DEBEN COLOCAR ENTRE CAPÍTULOS Y TE AYUDARÁN A PROFUNDIZAR LA HISTORIA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[CRONOLOGÍA] Despite everything, it's still not you

**1a parte: The void, the magic, a bottle of ketchup and a human girl**

1.1Capítulos 1-10 Introducción.

1.2Capítulos 10-24 El vacío.

1.3Capítulos 22-27 Preparativos.

1.4Capítulos 27-36 Underswap.

1.5Capítulos 37-46 Underfell.

1.6Capítulos 47-55 You and me against the world.

1.7Capítulo 56 Se cierra el telón (FINAL).  
  


 

**2a parte: ¿Eres tú, Sans?**

2.1Capítulos 1-10 ¿Qué está pasando?

2.2Capítulos 11-? ¿Rescates?

2.3Capítulos 31-47 But nobody came

2.4Capítulos 47-? Todas para una, y una para todas

atomic_set(&%20%erestu, sans%20%->usage, 2);

 

 

**3a parte: CORRUPTED**

$ôŖİlƿŰ.ĺə

ǀͤͧͤŠ͊ɻ̘Ǝͪ ˦̬n̄Ɖ̶Ʌ̪̻͋ ʋͧ́᷃ȡ͘˜̧ʱͬɻ͓̥͞F̴Ź̑˲͚ç͘]̄:̋ǂ͏Ɍ̱đ̛Ű̧ Ś̡ʼ̸ʪ͑Ïͯɼ᷄ͮĚ̢N̓

Ĉ͛ͯ͛ʠ̣̻͛͛͛̉͛d͛ͫ͛ʵ͛̋͛·͛͛̚ÿ͓͛̃͛͛͛͛Ŝ̢̭͛͛͛͛͜ǎ͉͛͛ˊ̨͛ͣ͛͛͆͛ĸ̪͛͛ˣ̷͛͛ɲ̵͛͛Ƥ̨͚̗͛͛͛͛‰͓̭͛᷆͛̋͛͛ͦ͛͛%̰̜͛͛͛̔͛

ÿ̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘Ò̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘ʜ̷̷̷̷̱᷉᷉᷉᷉᷉᷉᷉᷉͘͘ƻ̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘Ÿ̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘ː̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘Ô̷̷̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉̄᷉᷉᷉᷉͘͘ʗ̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘Ⱦ̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘ɾ̷̷̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉̂᷉᷉᷉᷉͘͘˘̷̷̷̷͇᷉᷉᷉᷉᷉᷉᷉᷉͘͘Ȇ̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘ɦ̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘ǎ̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘:̷̷᷉᷉᷉᷉͘

 

Ƙ̻̺̮᷉̚͏̶̷̵̡͖͍̠̹᷿͙̭̇̆͐̌͑̅̐̆ͦͩ̐̚͢͝ư̧̪̣̞᷊᷊̟̈́͛̍᷃ͬ̎ͧ᷾̊͛ͩ̂͟͡ͅ͏̹̬̳̱᷈͑̕͞"̛͇͍̩̳̘̙̥̆ͤ᷅͊᷇̓᷄̅ͨ᷀̈́̕͏̴̛̼̭̻᷀͂᷃̍̊ȩ̴̷̧̨̛̰̻̪͖͉̙᷊̻̘̭̤̇᷃̇͛̋̎̐ͮ̂ͪ̀᷆̋͋᷉ß̵̧̫͎͔̘᷿͔̖̮̱̌̊ͮ᷄͂ͤ᷉̅͐̊̍ͪ᷾̿̾᷅̊̓̕͜»̵̸̷̢̢̯̣̮͚̗͎̰̩̬̮̖̟̞̏͑̿ͨ̍̄͌̈͗͋̏͝͞ʧ̡̧̼̮͇͙̥͎̹̺̻̹̺͚̳͔̟̩͔̖͆͋̅̓᷆᷾͋̈́̾͂̃̎͟͜ͅ͏̴̷͙̳̩̹̱̈ͩ̂᷈᷀̒ͬͧ̑̂ͯ̽͘͟͞ͅ͏̠͢͝]̛̺̩̯̙̜̝̜̠̳̹͂͆̃͑̀̾͂̑͌́̓͌̽᷆̃᷀̚̕͢͢'̹̗᷂̠̰͚̝̮̙᷿͉̹̝͎᷂̃ͣ̅͐᷾̆̌ͨ᷈͋͊ͤ̚͜͞ͅ

 

 

 

One-Shots: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7377691/chapters/16758514

1o (46-47, 1a parte): SECRETS

 2o (Después del 55, 1a parte): La verdad tras los hilos pintados

3er OS: La despedida (Después del capítulo 56, 1a parte)


End file.
